In order to establish a coaxial link between two printed circuit cards that are parallel and adjacent, coaxial connectors are known which are devices of the type constituted by two elements to be connected together, each of which elements is soldered to a respective printed circuit card and is capable of coupling with the other element when the two printed circuit cards are moved close to each other.
Such coaxial connectors give satisfaction so far as their electrical properties are concerned.
However, they raise certain difficulties when there is a need to place a plurality of them between two printed circuit cards, since the way in which their connector elements couple together requires each of them to be positioned very accurately on the corresponding card.
Each connector element must be exactly in line with the connector element with which it is to couple, and that is possible only if the relative positions between the connector elements on one card are accurately identical to the relative positions between the corresponding connector elements on the other card.
In addition, the coupling interface must have exactly the same axial travel from one connector to another, and that is not easy to obtain even if all of the connectors are identical since two connector elements on a given card are not necessarily accurately in the same plane, in particular because they are soldered to the card.
In addition, known coaxial connectors are of relatively large height in the connected state, which determines a lower limit on how close the two printed circuit cards connected in this way can be brought together.
Finally, each of the connector elements of a coaxial connector presents a degree of structural complexity which makes such connectors relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture.